Thief
by pingo1387
Summary: Modern-day AU. First Luffy stole Zoro's food, and then he stole his heart. ZoLu, side SanUso. One-shot.


**This is sort of a companion fic to my story Three Lies, but it's not necessary to read that one. If you want to, though, here's the link:  
/s/10841928/1/Three-Lies**

* * *

Clutching his lunch tray, Zoro slowly moved through the crowded cafeteria, scanning the tables for a place to sit.

He spotted someone sitting by themselves who looked like a 7th-grader: a guy with bedhead black hair, a straw hat hanging from his neck, and a red vest. He was eating his french fries two or three at a time as if he was starving.

Zoro approached him awkwardly and cleared his throat. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked. Bedhead looked up at him and Zoro was suddenly struck with how cute he was.

He looked away. "I mean . . ." he mumbled. "Everywhere else is taken."

Cute Bedhead glanced around at the many available tables, raised an eyebrow, and said, "Sure!" with a grin.

Zoro sat across from him as the guy finished off his fries. He noticed the guy had a scar under his left eye.

"I'm Luffy, who're you?"

"Me, too," Zoro said. He stiffened and his face grew hot. "Shit—I mean—"

"Your name's Luffy, too?" Luffy asked curiously.

Zoro groaned. "I meant 'Nice to meet you.' My name's Zoro."

"Oh, that's a cool name," Luffy exclaimed, his bright brown eyes shining. "Like the masked hero Zorro!"

"Well, my name's only got one R, but yeah, something like that," Zoro mumbled.

"And his hair was black or something and yours is green," Luffy said, staring at it happily. "Why'd you pick that color?"

Zoro gritted his teeth. "It's my natural color," he said in a monotone, for these words were ones he'd had to repeat to people for years, including school staff members who'd suspected him of being a delinquent.

Luffy's grin grew, somehow, even wider, and Zoro could hardly look away from its brilliance. "That's _so cool_!"

"You . . . you think so?" Zoro mumbled.

Luffy nodded. "I've never met anyone with _green_ hair before," he said delightedly. "I love it!"

" _I've_ never met anyone with such a great smile," Zoro said before he could stop himself. He stiffened when he realized what he'd said.

Now it was Luffy's turn to be surprised. "What?" he grinned. "You like . . . my smile?"

Zoro nodded, and Luffy's grin didn't fade. "That's—wow! Thanks!"

When Zoro finally looked down to start on his lunch, he found that Luffy had stolen half of his fries.

"What the hell?"

"What?" Luffy asked innocently. "I'm hungry."

"You have fries of your own," Zoro pointed out. He snatched a few from Luffy's tray and stuffed them into his mouth.

"No fair!" Luffy exclaimed.

* * *

They spent more and more time together, even hanging out outside of school. At lunchtime they got into the habit of eating off each other's plates and talking about nothing and everything.

And Zoro found himself falling in love with Luffy.

He shouldn't, he knew, since he was two grades above him and soon they'd be in different schools—but he couldn't help himself. That sunshine child had captured his heart.

But he couldn't tell him.

Surely Luffy didn't return his feelings. He never acted like it, in any case.

When the informal 9th grade graduation came, Zoro found himself tackled to the ground by Luffy as he was trying to walk home.

"I can't believe I have to go a whole two years without seeing you!" Luffy exclaimed, pouting.

Zoro couldn't help but grin. "Luffy . . . come on, don't worry. We can hang out over the summer."

Luffy immediately brightened at this. "Yeah!" He hugged Zoro tightly before popping back up. "I gotta get home or Ace will kick my ass. See you later!"

He ran off down the street. Zoro fondly watched him go before heading to his own home, his heart light.

* * *

True to their word, the two spent nearly the whole summer together. They went on walks to the cliffs overlooking the beach, and occasionally down to the beach itself if it was not too crowded on the cloudy days.

One time, Zoro stole the car and took Luffy on a joyride out to the Great Rock. Though Luffy was like an anchor in the water, he and Zoro wore their swim trunks and he clung to Zoro's back as his friend swam them all the way out to the Rock. Zoro gave Luffy a boost up onto it, and then Luffy helped pull him up. Luffy clung to his back as Zoro bent his knees and leapt off of the Rock back into the water. They surfaced, gasping and sputtering and laughing, and got back up to dive a few more times before returning home to be chewed out for stealing the car and sneaking away without permission.

* * *

In late August, Zoro abruptly found out that he would be moving to the northeast end, all the way on the other side. His heart plummeted in his chest at the thought of being so far away from Luffy.

But when he finally worked up the courage to tell Luffy the news, he found his house empty. According to a neighbor, the residents were on vacation.

The move came.

* * *

When Luffy returned from vacation, the first thing he did (before even unpacking, much to Ace's disgruntlement) was run out of the house and down the street, eager to see Zoro and tell him all about his cool vacation, and how he'd dropped pennies off of the top of the building until Ace had made him stop, and how he'd learned that those starlings weren't _really_ supposed to be in that park, and how cool the statue had been and there'd been a poem on it but of course he didn't remember what it said—

But he found the house empty. When he learned that Zoro had moved, his heart plummeted in his chest. He returned home with a heavy feeling and hardly smiled for the rest of the summer.

* * *

"Your hair is stupid."

Zoro looked up from his table (he was the only occupant) with a scowl to find a blond guy, probably a sophomore like him, standing at the table and staring at him. His hair covered the left side of his face and his visible eyebrow curled up into a spiral.

"So's your eyebrow," Zoro snapped.

"So are you," the guy said, sitting across from him with no invitation.

"Didn't say you could sit here, blondie," Zoro snapped, though secretly he was grateful for the company.

The guy shrugged. "Didn't say I couldn't, moss-head."

Zoro scowled and automatically reached over to steal a few fries, shoving them in his mouth.

"What the hell?" blondie snapped.

"Habit," Zoro said with a shrug.

"Don't you 'habit' me, that was _my_ food—"

They continued bickering between bites of their food until the bell rang.

* * *

Zoro gradually became friends with Sanji, and even after they learned each other's real names, they continued to refer to the other with an inane nickname.

Of course, Zoro never forgot Luffy, that precious sunshine child.

In their senior year, they met a kid two grades below them named Usopp. He was very shy at first, but soon opened up and became close friends with them.

And when Usopp and Sanji started dating, Zoro couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy and nostalgia. It wasn't like he was a total third wheel, it was just that . . . he started feeling more alone than ever with those two so happy together.

* * *

The end of the year came. Zoro and Sanji, by some strange coincidence, were set to go to the same college.

"You . . ." Zoro cleared his throat.

He and Sanji were on the ferry, after which they would hail a cab to head to their new four-year home.

"You're still gonna be with Usopp?" he asked.

"Of course," Sanji said firmly. "I wouldn't leave him, and he wouldn't leave me. We'll write each other letters and send pictures, and I'm sure we can visit each other when we have time."

Zoro sighed and stared out the window.

"What now?"

"Nothing."

* * *

College came and went. They graduated a year behind their new friend, Robin, and Zoro soon landed a job at the police department.

It wasn't in his hometown, or where he'd attended high school. He'd decided to live in the city and put the past behind him.

He ended up working under Robin. At first they worked together, but Robin was strong and smart and rose through the ranks faster than he, soon becoming his supervising officer.

* * *

Many years later, Zoro was lounging around the break room when Robin popped in.

"Not a moment to waste," she said. "Come on, in the car. I'll explain on the way."

He obediently followed her. She stepped on it and they shot off down the street.

"Bank robbery in progress," she said shortly. "The teller who called said that a couple of patrons had everything under control."

She flicked on the flashing lights and the siren.

"A couple of patrons," Zoro muttered to himself. "Huh."

They reached the bank soon. Both of them climbed out of the car and headed in, hands on their pistols just in case.

The scene was an interesting one. Three people, all dressed in black and wearing balaclavas to cover their faces, were just barely starting to stir from unconsciousness on the floor. The orange-haired teller was keeping an eye on them and looked up when the police entered. And the two patrons next to the counter—

"Oh, so it was you guys," Zoro said in surprise.

"Hey," Sanji said casually. "Yeah, long story short, we kicked their asses."

"I helped," Usopp said proudly.

"Yes, yes you did," Sanji said fondly.

"Well, good afternoon," Robin said, smiling. She glanced at the weapons lying next to the prone figures of the would-be robbers and narrowed her eyes in amusement. "Toy pistols?"

"They weren't too bright if they thought this guy wouldn't recognize fakes for what they are," Sanji said proudly. Usopp grinned shyly.

"Alright, that's enough talking about your boyfriend," Zoro snapped. "Or is it husband now?"

They looked uncomfortable and glanced at each other.

"Guess not. Anyway," Zoro said, turning back to the task at hand, "let's get these three stooges in the car."

"This one's wrists are enormous," Robin mused, looking at the one nearest the counter. "Zoro, go grab our biggest pair of cuffs."

"Right away," Zoro said dutifully. He pointed to Sanji and Usopp. "You two, stay there, we'll need a statement from you guys."

"And you," Robin said to the teller, who nodded in understanding.

Sanji sighed. "Hope this doesn't take too long. I'm worn-out."

"You can sit down," the teller pointed out. "Trust me, I want to leave as much as you do. My girlfriend's probably getting worried."

"You have a girlfriend?" Sanji asked in disappointment.

"And _you_ have a boyfriend," Usopp hissed as Zoro rolled his eyes and went out to the car.

When he returned with the large cuffs, he found Robin pinning the large man against the wall, his balaclava removed. From the back, he recognized the blue ducktail of hair, and as the man turned his head, he spotted the metal nose.

"Franky Cutty, or Cyborg Franky," Robin stated. "Already wanted in two other states, I understand?"

"Let go of me, you filthy copper," the man called Franky hissed. "I don't care if you're a looker, no one treats me like this—"

Robin tightened her grip and pushed a pressure point on his back, causing him to yell in pain.

"Zoro, the cuffs," she said impatiently. Zoro tossed her the cuffs and in turn she threw him the normal ones which had been clipped to her belt. "Think you can handle the other two?"

Zoro glanced at them: the burly one and the skinny one, sitting up on the ground.

"Yeah," he said. As Robin recited her captive's rights, he went to the burly one first, holding him on the ground while he first cuffed him and then removed the balaclava.

He quickly recited the rights and then turned to Robin. "Hey, is this one known?"

The burly one was a tan man with dark hair and a blue nose. He had an oddly innocent face and looked scared to be caught.

"Probably not," Robin mused, giving him the once-over. "Give me a moment."

She forced the criminal Franky outside and shoved him into the car, locking both doors firmly before heading back in, grabbing the burly one, and giving him the same treatment. As she did so, Zoro went for the skinny one with the odd shape under his balaclava like a hat. But this guy scooted away from him.

"Cooperate," Zoro hissed. "We're taking you in one way or another."

The guy shook his head quickly and bent his neck backwards as Zoro tried to snatch off his balaclava. "Don't take that off," he mumbled in an obviously disguised voice.

He stood and started to run, but Zoro was faster. He tackled the would-be robber to the floor.

"Don't you fuck with me, you bastard," he hissed as he roughly cuffed the man's wrists behind him. "I can kill you in eight different ways."

He turned him over and yanked off the balaclava. In another second he paled, his eyes wide.

Luffy lay underneath him, his straw hat perched upon his head—he still had that bedhead for hair—and that familiar scar under his left eye, and those bright eyes. The only thing missing was the sunny smile, for Luffy's expression was ashamed and nervous.

Zoro stared at him, his crush from so many years ago rushing back to him with full force.

"Uh . . . hi," Luffy mumbled.

"Zoro?" Robin said, snapping him out of his shocked daze. "Something wrong?"

"No, ma'am," he said shortly. His jaw tightened and he forced Luffy into a standing position.

"You have the right to remain silent," he recited as he forced Luffy out the door.

"Zoro—"

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

"Zoro, listen—"

"You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you."

"Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed desperately, but he was forced into the car next to the burly man. Zoro marched back into the bank, his back to Luffy.

"What was that about?" Robin asked. "Do you know him?"

"That doesn't matter," Zoro said shortly. Robin raised an eyebrow, but let it go. She went to get a statement from the teller while Zoro went to talk to Sanji and Usopp.

It took several minutes, but the three were finally allowed to go home, the teller having to stay behind a little longer to close up the bank.

Zoro and Robin got back in the car after checking their captives once more. Robin sped off and Zoro sat back in his seat, staring up at the ceiling and trying not to think about who was in the seat behind him, trying not to think about the fact that he hadn't seen _him_ in over ten years.

"Zoro!"

This was very hard to do, since Luffy kept talking to him.

"Zoro, come on, look at me!" Luffy sounded desperate. "Zoro! Please! Hey, Zoro, why are you ignoring me? You _are_ Zoro, right? Of course you are! I don't know anyone else with green hair! Zoro—"

"If you keep that up, I'm going to write 'Harassment of an officer' on your report in addition to attempted robbery," Zoro snapped without turning around.

Luffy fell silent, but Zoro could still feel his eyes burning holes in the back of his head. The other two were thankfully quiet.

* * *

Working together, the two of them turned the criminals over to the proper authorities to eventually be detained in separate cells.

As they went away, Robin glanced at Zoro curiously.

"So what if I know him?" he snapped.

She sighed. "I was only going to say . . . you need to keep your personal feelings out of the job."

"I'm well aware," he muttered, sweeping off his cap.

He was unable to sleep that night.

* * *

The next time Zoro got a day off, he took advantage of it and scheduled a certain appointment. He arrived in jeans and a T-shirt.

". . . Visiting time is thirty minutes," the officer on guard said. "Of course, you know that, Roronoa . . ."

 _That's not enough time!_ Zoro was yelling in his head, but he nodded. The officer went a little ways away from the cell as Zoro entered and sat across from Luffy.

Luffy stared at him in surprise. For a moment neither said anything.

Then Luffy began to cry.

"Zoro," he sobbed. "Zoro . . ."

"Luffy, what the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"Zoro, I—I missed you so much," Luffy said, looking up at him with watery eyes, and Zoro felt a pang in his heart. "You moved away when I was gone, and I never saw you again, and I missed you, and _Zoro_ —"

"Luffy," Zoro said. He came forward and sat next to him. "Luffy . . . I'm sorry."

Luffy sniffled. "And then you were so mean—"

"I was doing my job. You're a criminal and I'm a cop. And speaking of which . . . what the _fuck_?"

Luffy looked down. "I—I just . . ."

"Explain."

"Okay," Luffy whispered. He started talking, and to Zoro's surprise he started all the way back, nearly ten years ago.

He'd dropped out of high school and for a few years had various jobs, never managing to hold down one for long. He became homeless and desperate, sheltering wherever he could.

"And nights were so _cold_ , Zoro, and I never had enough money for anything, so I had to steal food all the time—for real, not like what we used to do—"

Which was how he'd come across Chopper (the burly man) and Franky. Franky had been already planning to rob a bank when he met Luffy and Chopper. As for Chopper—

Luffy frowned. "I dunno if I should tell you . . ."

"He already confessed about the medicine," Zoro said. Chopper, who'd turned out to be a doctor, had admitted he'd needed money to illegally purchase medicine in order to experiment (not without the person's consent, he'd insisted).

In any case, Luffy went on, both he and Chopper needed money, and they struck a deal with Franky. They'd help him rob the bank so long as they each got 25% of the profit.

"And . . . and that's about it," Luffy said, trying to hold back more tears. "What about you?"

Zoro briefly told his own story.

"I've missed you so much," he confessed. "I hated moving away, even though I managed to make friends with those two."

"Oh, the blond guy and Pinocchio?" Luffy said curiously.

"Sanji and Usopp," Zoro corrected him.

"They're smart," Luffy said. He grinned sheepishly. "Pinoc—I mean, Usopp distracted us and then the bl—Sanji knocked us out or something."

"I don't doubt it," Zoro muttered.

"Hey, Zoro," Luffy said, looking at him with hopeful eyes. "Can you help me break out?"

" _What?"_

"Please," Luffy begged. "I don't wanna be in jail. Please help me get out."

He stared at Zoro hopefully and Zoro sighed. How could he say no to that face?

Quite easily, it turned out.

"No."

Luffy's face fell almost comically. "But . . ."

"I'm not risking my job," Zoro said firmly. "But . . . listen. This is your first offense, and technically you didn't have a weapon, so serving out your sentence shouldn't be hard. Plus, if you're good, they might let you out early."

"Really?"

"Really. And—" Zoro smiled. "I'll come visit you whenever I can. I'll bring you food if I can. And when you're out of here, I can help you find a job. A real one. Hell, you can live with me if you need to."

Luffy's eyes began to water again and he rubbed at them quickly.

"Thank you," he whispered, his voice trembling.

Zoro shrugged. "Anything for . . ."

He trailed off. "Luffy . . . there's something I . . . wanted to say."

Luffy looked at him curiously.

"I . . ." Zoro looked down, embarrassed. "I know . . . you must not feel . . . the same way . . . but I love you. I've loved you practically since the moment we met."

He breathed in slowly. "That's all."

"Me, too."

Zoro looked at him.

Luffy grinned shyly. "I love you, too."

 _". . . What?"_

"I think I have since I found out your hair was green."

". . . Uh . . ."

"But then I got to know you, and I loved you even more," Luffy admitted. "I didn't realize you felt the same way, and at the time I wasn't even sure if it was actually love . . . so I didn't say anything."

He suddenly hugged Zoro tightly and Zoro awkwardly embraced him back, biting his lip to hold back tears.

"After I'm out," he mumbled, "let's start dating. Officially."

"Yeah," Zoro said hoarsely, no longer able to stop his tears.


End file.
